


Wherever and Whenever You Want

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted "some early!klaine pda." Bonus Kurtina friendship, mostly just sappy boys kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever and Whenever You Want

It had been two weeks, three days, five hours, eight minutes, and approximately thirty-three seconds since Blaine had kissed him.

Not that Kurt had been keeping track or anything.

Since then, he and Blaine had kissed hello and goodbye every time they met up - and considering that they went to the same school, that was pretty often - as well as whenever something special happened, like Kurt landing a great deal on eBay or Blaine nailing the high note he’d been having trouble with at Warblers’ practice. They were suddenly going through far more ChapStick than should be necessary for that time of year, but Kurt wasn’t complaining.

Well, at least not about that.

“There’s just so much uncharted territory, you know?” he said, lounging on his bed with his phone to his ear.

“Oh, I’ve been there, believe me,” Tina replied sympathetically. “The second I saw Mike’s abs, I wanted to smother myself in them.”

Kurt was glad she couldn’t see the disturbed crunch of his eyebrows at that. “I haven’t even thought about the under-the-clothes stuff,” he admitted. “It’s only been a couple of weeks! I just wanna explore…”

“Explore…?”

“His face?” Kurt said, realizing just how odd that might sound. “Like, he gets these furrows in his forehead when he’s concentrating that I just want to smooth out, and the apples of his cheeks, _God!_ Whenever he smiles I have to actively keep myself from leaning in and kissing them.”

“That is so cute I could throw up,” Tina said. “Please change the subject so my dinner stays _inside_ my body.”

“You’re the one who just mentioned your fetish for Mike’s abs!” Kurt squawked.

“Details,” Tina scoffed. “Have I told you about Coach Sue’s new ridiculous reason to hate us?”

“Oh God, do I _wanna_ know?” Kurt said, already tensing up in anticipation.

He spent the rest of their phone call half-aware of what Tina was saying, still distracted by the thought of where else he wanted to kiss Blaine.

 _It’s not weird to want to kiss other places than the lips, isn’t it?_ he asked himself as he got ready for bed later. _I mean, people kiss their friends on the cheek all the time, and no one thinks that’s perverted. It’s not any different if it’s a boyfriend, right?_

Kurt’s dream that night featured Blaine, a kiss on the forehead, and a police officer appearing out of nowhere to arrest him for public indecency. He almost threw his new black and white striped scarf out the window in terror when he woke up.

___________________________

Kurt’s frustration only got worse when he and Blaine were having a study session in the library later that day.

 _This is just unfair!_ he moaned mentally, watching Blaine as he concentrated on their trig homework. _How am I supposed to focus on anything when his scrunched-up concentration face is just begging to be kissed?_

He only held out for about thirty more seconds until he let out a quiet “fuck it.”

“Wh-”

Kurt cut Blaine off by swooping in and kissing his forehead, grateful that at least their table was private, even if they weren’t technically alone in the room.

Blaine’s shocked look spurred Kurt into babbling an apology once he’d sat back again.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, I just - you were so - please don’t dump _mmph!_ ”

This time, Blaine startled Kurt into silence with a peck on the lips.

“I’m not mad, Kurt. Just wondering what brought that on, so I can repeat it in the future,” he said, smiling merrily.

“You liked it?” Kurt asked, wanting to make sure Blaine wasn’t just humoring him.

“Being kissed by my handsome boyfriend is something I’m pretty much always okay with,” Blaine said.

“Even if it’s not - you know - on the lips?”

Blaine laughed quietly. “You make it sound like something taboo.”

“Well, we’ve never kissed anywhere _but_ the lips, so I thought maybe it was weird!” Kurt said hastily.

“We haven’t - oh, wow, we haven’t,” Blaine said, casting his eyes upward like he was scrolling through a mental file. “I guess I’ve been so happy that I’m allowed to kiss your lips now that I haven’t remembered to go anywhere else.”

“And where else do you want to go?” Kurt said coyly, feeling light-headed with relief.

“How about I show you?” Blaine replied. At Kurt’s nod, he leaned in and kissed Kurt gently on the cheek. “There, for starters.”

“Back at you,” Kurt said, returning Blaine’s kiss.

“And here,” Blaine continued, pecking the tip of Kurt’s nose and making him blush.

“What about here?” Kurt asked, pressing his lips to a spot just under Blaine’s jaw.

Blaine let out a shaky, quiet moan. “Oh God, not fair.”

Kurt smirked, victorious, before letting out a moan of his own when Blaine kissed a spot just above the collar of his uniform shirt. He grabbed Blaine’s tie in retaliation and pulled him close, connecting their lips hungrily.

“Maybe public exploration was a bad idea,” he breathed after what felt like hours.

“Speak for yourself,” Blaine replied before restarting their kiss.

They didn’t break apart again until the pointed throat-clearings of four students and the librarian finally convinced them to “continue their studies” in Blaine’s dorm.


End file.
